


Pour Me A Drink and Shut Up

by Fanficprincess05



Series: We Are Family [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, i also love guardians of the galaxy, i love these two, slight mention of gamora and drax, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficprincess05/pseuds/Fanficprincess05
Summary: The four times Peter helped save Rocket, and the one time Rocket returned the favor.





	Pour Me A Drink and Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends!  
> Thank you for your!  
> Here is part 3!  
> I'm home literally ALL day, so I'm planning on doing a lot of writing....hopefully finishing the last 3 parts of the "We Are Family" series, and continuing the other stories...  
> I also have a new book, 300 writing prompts, meant to be for like, myself but i'm going to put the prompts towards fandoms instead xD
> 
> Anyways, updates soon!

The banging on the door of his hotel room is loud and erratic, so hard that Peter fears the hinges are going to come clean off.

“Peter! Peter open up!” The slurred voice of Rocket could be heard through the door, and Peter doesn’t know if he should concern himself more with the fact that Rocket sounds drunk or that he called him by his first name.

Peter trudges to the door, slightly lamenting that it is Rocket and not Gamora who has come to pay him a visit, but pushing that thought from his mind. The battles of that day must have gotten to them, and as they all settled into the hotel on Xandar, Peter imagined they must all be restoring their strength for the following adventures.

All except the idiot standing outside the door.

Throwing open the door, Peter looks down upon the raccoon, who is swaying slightly, a large grin on his face and a bottle held in his little paw.

“Sup, Star-Nerd?” he questions and explodes in a fit of giggles at his own joke. Peter rolls his eyes and ushers Rocket into the room quickly, slamming the door behind them.

“You’re going to wake up all of Xandar with the way you’re carrying on, you moron!” He shouts, but a slight smile creeps up on his lips as he takes in Rocket’s inebriated state. Oh, is he going to hurt tomorrow. “Where’s Groot?” he questions, a bit of worry creeping up. Rocket waves his hand towards the door, the motion causing his body to fall slightly off balance in the process.

“He’s fine…sleeping or somethin’,” Rocket slurs, leaning his elbow on the room service trolley filled with snacks Peter had ordered previously. “So what’re ya doin’ anyways?” Rocket continues, grabbing a pastry and shoving it completely into his mouth, watching as Peter walked towards his own mini-bar. His eyes light up as Peter grabs a bottle from it, but Peter shakes his head at the raccoon.

“No more for you, Rocket. What did you do, clear out _your_ bar or something? Look at you,” he gestures to Rocket in amusement, and Rocket just smiles proudly, holding up his empty bottle in cheers. His drunken grin just makes Peter chuckle, it looks so stupid. “You look ridiculous, Rocket. Stop grinning like an idiot. A _drunken_ idiot,” he scolds, and Rocket just scowls.

Suddenly the trolley Rocket is leaning on slides forward, jerking Rocket along with it and causing the dishes and cutlery to slide off, hitting the floor with a loud bang. In the middle of the pile lies Rocket, fur covered in bits of pastry and sauce, who has erupted into a fit of laughter loud enough to be heard back on Earth.

“Christ, Rocket, you’re a mess,” Peter laughs, bending to pick up some of the stuff that has fallen, when he hears a knock on the door.

“Is everything alright in there?” It’s one of the Xandarian hotel workers, coming to check up on them, probably because of the noise. Peter gets up, trying to shush the crazed raccoon, but he can’t stop his laughter either upon looking at the sight before him.

“Try to shut up, will ya!” He half says, half laughs, but it has no use. Going to the door, he opens it up a crack to see a young girl looking back at him in question.

“We’re fine, miss-“ he begins but is distracted by the yelling coming from behind him.

“If by fine ya mean drunk out’ve our minds!” Rocket yells, gasping for air throughout his laughing.

“-just had a little accident-“

“Invite’er in, Peter! ..Show’er a good time ‘n all-“ Rocket continues, and Peter’s face goes red with embarrassment as he shuffles to close the door on the girl.

“-all under control!” he finishes, slamming the door in her face. Turning to Rocket with wide eyes, he thinks of the absurdity of it all and they both erupt into laughter once more.

“You dick! She probably thinks I’m an asshole now! I could’ve hit that!” Peter jokes, picking up Rocket from under his arms and sitting him on the edge of the bed. “Now will you just sit still for two minutes while I clean up this mess?” He states, bending down and putting the cutlery on the trolley. He suddenly feels something hit him in the back as he sees a fork fall onto the floor next to him.

“Missed one,” he could feel Rocket smirking behind him, drunken hiccups escaping his lips. He gives Rocket a look of exasperation, putting the final pieces away, and rises.

“You are quite something when you’re drunk, you know that?” He says playfully, to which Rocket just gives him a drunken attempt at a thumbs up. It’s more like a thumbs-sideways, but Peter understands all the same.

“And you’re quite somethin’ when you’re _not_ drunk. Why’rent ya drunk with me yet!?” Rocket slurs, rejoicing when Peter finally cracks open his bottle. He laughs when he sees little paws reach out for him, and finally obliges, giving Rocket a little sip of what he’s drinking. Rocket’s eyes close in contentment at this, and he sighs happily.

“Alcoholic,” Peter mumbles under his breath, and Rocket hums in agreement. He can see Rocket’s eyes begin to close slightly, the effects of his hard night of drinking finally taking effect on his little body.

“Why don’t we get you cleaned up and ready for bed,” Peter says tenderly, heading to the bathroom to retrieve a cloth to wipe his friend down. Coming back into the room, he can see Rocket clumsily trying to undo his jacket, his gun sitting on the edge of the bed. Peter swats his paws away and undoes the zipper himself, giggling internally at the slight purr he can hear emanating from his friend.

“Happy, huh?” he jokes, and Rocket just gives him a confused look.

“Sometimes, Peter, ya jus’ say the weirdest things..” He mumbles. “Oh, can ya jus’ put ‘er over there…keep ‘er safe an’ stuff,” he says, handing Peter his gun. Peter goes to take it but it slips out of Rocket’s hands before he can retrieve it, hitting the floor and emanating a few shots into the wall, Peter barely escaping its wrath. Peter puts a hand over his eyes, Rocket nearly passing out from laughter.

“Whoops!” He gasps out, not able to control his drunken fits of laughter. Peter picks up the gun and throws it on the table to his right, eliciting a growl in protest from Rocket.

“We’re getting you a new gun tomorrow,” Peter grumbles, smirking at the reaction the raccoon gives him.

Peter wipes down Rocket’s face and shoulders with a towel, not hiding his shock at the fact that Rocket is letting him do so without a complaint. Rocket suddenly grips Peter’s jacket with his two paws, looking up into his face and smiling goofily. Peter raises an eyebrow in confusion.

“Yer not half bad, Peter, ya know,” he says proudly, and Peter can’t help but smile affectionately. He knows the raccoon won’t remember any of this tomorrow and that he’ll probably never hear these words uttered again from Rocket’s lips, but he relishes in the fact that despite all of this, the words are definitely truthful.

“Well thanks, buddy. You know, you’re not half bad yourself,” he whispers softly, giving Rocket a slight rub behind the ears. They share the sweet moment in silence until suddenly Rocket trembles, vomiting all over Peter’s feet. Peter jumps up in shock, staring at Rocket with wide eyes and mouth hanging open, but Rocket just looks at him and smiles in half apology.

“Should’ve seen that comin’, I guess,” he states, laughing once more. Peter just shakes his head, pushing Rocket down into his bed and throwing the covers over him.

“You’re lucky I love ya, you little pain in the ass, or I might have had to kill you just now,” he mumbles, wiping the slime off of his shoes and grimacing in the process. Upon hearing no reply, he looked up to the bed, smiling in affection at the sight before him.

Rocket is sound asleep on his bed, gripping onto Peter’s tape recorder and smiling contentedly.


End file.
